TRIANGLE (Irene, Kris, Sehun) Chapter 1
by tissakkamjong
Summary: irene sangat mencintai Kris yang sangat cold namun perhatian. Irene juga sangat mencintai Sehun yang bisa membuatnya tertawa sepanjang hari. Bagaimana jika keduanya menyatakan cintanya terhadap Irene secara bersamaan? Yang manakah yang akan Irene pilih?


**TRIΔNGLE**

By tissakkamjong

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, School Life, Drama

Rating: 13+

Main cast: Irene (Red Velvet), Kris (ex-EXO), Sehun (EXO)

Disclaimer: Ff ini **murni** dari otak author. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, alur, tema, waktu karena ketidaksengajaan. Ini murni dari otak author, dimohon untuk tidak copypaste. [ **Warning** typo(s)].

HAPPY READING

OoO

Chapter 1

Pagi itu, Irene sedang menyusuri sekolah barunya dengan tergesa-gesa. _Kalau saja Suho Oppa bangun lebih awal, pasti aku tidak akan terlambat. Huh._ Batin Irene dalam hati.

Irene terus menyusuri setiap koridor sekolah untuk mencari kelasnya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah hari ini adalah hari pertama ia sekolah dan mana mungkin ia telat di hari pertama. Karena menurut orang, kesan di hari pertama itu haruslah baik karena pasti diingat oleh orang-orang.

"Ah ini dia." Ucap Irene sambil memandangi pintu bertuliskan '10 Social-2'. _Tok tok tok_ ketuk Irene dengan berani.

"Ya masuk." Terdengar suara _sonsaengnim_ dari dalam. Irene pun membuka kenop pintu tersebut dan seluruh mata memandang Irene.

"Ya Bae Joo Hyeon, mengapa kau bisa terlambat di hari pertamamu?" Tanya _sonsaengnim_ itu dengan nametag dibajunya bertulisan namanya, Cho Ah Eun. _Gara-gara Suho Oppa aku menjadi terlambat, lihat saja Oppa aku akan membalasmu huh_ Irene hanya bisa diam dan berbicara dalam hati.

"Mengapa kau diam?"

"Ah… uh… _ssaem_ , _mianhae_ saya terlambat karena _Oppa_ saya terlambat bangun." Jawab Irene dengan wajah menunduk.

"Ya hahaha! Apa urusannya denganmu jika _Oppa_ -mu terlambat bangun? Bilang saja kau memang tidak niat bersekolah!" Teriak laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan.

"Kim Jongin diam! Atau nilai sikapmu saya turunkan." Laki-laki yang teriak tadi pun hanya bisa diam.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Suruh _sonsaengnim_ itu. Irene pun segera menghadapkan dirinya menghadap seluruh teman barunya. Dilihatnya Kim Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

" _Jeoneun Bae Joo Hyeon imnida—_ " belum selesai Irene memperkenalkan dirinya, laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan tadi langsung menyelaknya, "Yakkk namanya sangat kuno, tidak cocok masuk kelas sini!"

"Sudah berapa kali saya bilang untuk diam Kim Jongin?!" Nampaknya _sonsaengnim_ itu sudah cukup kelelahan harus memarahi Kim Jongin setiap saat, "Lanjutkan."

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Irene." Irene hanya bisa menampakkan senyum kecutnya.

"Irene, silahkan duduk disamping Kim Jongin." Irene yang mendengarnya langsung menatap dengan muka—kenapa harus dengannya. Irene pun hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan dengan gulai menuju bangku barunya. Kim Jongin yang duduk di dekat jendela pun hanya menatap kearah jendela tanpa menghiraukan Irene.

"Kim Jongin _imnida_ , panggil aku Kai." Tanpa Irene sadari ternyata Kai sedang berbicara dengannya, Irene pun segera menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Kai?!"

OoO

" _Oppa_! Karena kau, aku terlambat dan pasti aku sudah di cap jelek oleh teman-temanku!" Teriak Irene ditelinga _Oppa_ -nya yang sedang menonton tv sambil menikmati cemilannya. _Oppa-_ nya yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam saja.

"Ish _Oppa_! Dengarkan aku, ada satu hal penting. Aku ternyata satu sekolah dengan Kai dan satu kelas dan aku bahkan satu bangku dengannya!" _Oppa-_ nya yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh.

" _Jinjja_? Aish… Bagaimana kau bisa _move on_ jika Tuhan terus-terusan mempertemukan kalian, sepertinya kalian jodoh?" Tawa Suho _Oppa_ pun meledak.

" _Ani_! Aku sudah _move on_ Oppa! Berhenti menertawakanku!" Irene pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan _Oppa_ nya yang masih menertawakannya.

OoO

KAI POV

Mengapa dia terkejut mendengar aku memperkenalkan diriku? Apakah aku salah? Bukankah aku sudah bersikap baik dengan mengajaknya berbicara? Sudah untung kuajak bicara. Apa dia pernah bertemu denganku? Atau dia sudah mengenalku lama? Ah sudahlah.

OoO

IRENE POV

Rasanya malas sekali hariini pergi kesekolah. Aku harus bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku. Ya meskipun aku sudah tidak cinta lagi dengannya namun rasanya malas sekali bertemu dengannya. Apalagi dengan sikapnya yang memburuk itu. Hish…

"Hey!" Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapatkan Kai sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Entah itu marah atau kecewa atau apalah. Aku hanya bisa menatap balik dengan tatapan—ada apa?

"Minggirlah Irene- _ssi_. Aku ingin menaruh tasku." Dia menyebut nama panggilanku, apakah dia ingat padaku? Aku hanya bisa berdiri dan mempersilahkan dia masuk ke bangkunya. Aku pun duduk kembali ke bangkuku dan kembali membaca novelku.

"Hey!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku punya nama!" Kesal sekali rasanya ketika orang memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Memangnya aku tidak punya nama huh.

"Apa kau suka membaca novel Inggris juga?"

"Hmm…" Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, malas sekali meladeninya. Bentar, dia menambahkan kata-kata 'juga' dikalimatnya. Memang dia suka novel Inggris? Sejak kapan huh.

"Kau juga suka?" Akhirnya aku balik bertanya untuk memastikan apakah dia suka atau tidak.

"Hah? Tidak. Aku tidak suka bahasa Inggris. Hanya kau mengingatkanku pada teman lamaku. Dia juga suka novel bahasa Inggris sepertimu tapi semenjak kita lulus SMP, aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi." Aku sangat terkejut ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Memang kau pernah bersamanya?" Aku bertanya untuk memancingnya, sepertinya dia mulai ingat aku.

" _Ani_. Aku bukan _namjachingu_ nya hanya saja saat kelulusan dia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku setelah itu kita _lostcontact_." Seketika pipiku merah. _Omo_ aku baru ingat bahwa aku pernah menyatakan cintaku padanya. Sangat memalukan.

"Hey kenapa pipimu merah? Aish kau sakit ya?" Kenapa dia begitu perhatian. Aish aku sangat merindukan masa-masa seperti ini.

"Aku teman lamamu itu, Kai."

OoO

KAI POV

Saat ini aku sedang berbicara dengan teman baruku, Irene. Entah kenapa aku sangat nyaman berbicara dengannya padahal aku baru mengenalnya kemarin. Padahal kemarin aku sangat kesal padanya tapi sekarang aku merasa dia sangat cocok denganku.

" _Ani_. Aku bukan _namjachingu_ nya, hanya saja saat kelulusan dia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku setelah itu kita _lostcontact_." Dia bertanya apa aku pernah bersama teman lamaku dan tiba-tiba saat aku memberi jawaban mukanya merah. Kenapa dia seperti itu? Dia sangat mirip dengan teman lamaku, Angel.

"Hey kenapa pipimu merah? Aish kau sakit ya?" Ah mengapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku teman lamamu itu, Kai."

DEG

" _Kkamjong_ ini aku Angel! Apa kau lupa?" Irene melayang-layangkan tangannya didepan mataku. Aku hanya bisa diam. _Omo_ kenapa bisa? Bukankah dia seharusnya di Amerika?

"Tapi kenapa bisa?"

"Aku tidak jadi pindah ke Amerika, aku ingin tetap disini."

"Lalu mengapa namamu berubah? Dan kau mengecat rambutmu menjadi _pink_! Sangat berbeda, aku bahkan tidak dapat membedakannya!"

"Ya aku bisa tetap tinggal disini asalkan aku merubah namaku menjadi nama Korea. Makanya aku mengubah namaku menjadi Bae Joo Hyeon." Irene pun tersenyum, manis sekali. Aku pun segera mencubiti pipinya, dia hanya meringis kesakitan.

" _Mian_ … Aku sangat gembira jadi seperti ini." Aku hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk-ku dengan salah tingkah, "Tapi mengapa tadi kau berkata 'memang kau pernah bersamanya'? Padahal kau sendiri sudah tau jawabannya. Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau bukan Angel ya? Kyaaa! Kau menyamar Irene- _ssi_."

"Hey mana mungkin aku menyamar! Aku hanya memancingmu saja tadi." Irene langsung tertawa dengan lepas, aku sangat rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Aku sangat menyesal tidak menjawab cintanya dulu.

"Kau apa kabar Kai? Sepertinya kau semakin nakal hahaha."

"Ya aku semakin nakal karena kau meninggalkanku." Dapat kulihat pipinya merah seperti tomat, lucunya.

"Hish…" Dia segera beranjak pergi dari bangkunya, mungkin dia tidak ingin membahas tentang ini lagi.

"Sayang sekali semuanya sudah terlambat." Aku hanya bisa menunduk terdiam.

OoO

KRINGGGG

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, murid-murid segera merapihkan bukunya termasuk Irene dan Kai.

"Apa kau ingin ke kantin bersamaku?" Tanya Kai ragu.

"Mengapa tidak?" Jawab Irene sambil tersenyum, Kai pun segera mengajak Irene ke kantin. Kantin sangat ramai, sepertinya mereka tidak dapat tempat duduk karena kelihatannya sudah penuh.

"Irene bisakah kau memesankan makanan? Aku _bulgogi_ saja seperti biasa. Aku harus mencari tempat duduk untuk kita berdua makan." Kata Kai sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru kantin untuk mencari tempat duduk kosong. Irene hanya mengangguk dan segera mengantri. Kai segera pergi meninggalkan Irene untuk mencari tempat duduk kosong.

"Kai! Sini!" Seru laki-laki berkulit putih, Kai segera menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Sehun? Yaaa aku segera kesana!" Balas Kai dan dia pun segera berlari menuju meja makan Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau tidak dapat tempat duduk Kai, kau makan disini saja bersama kami, bolehkan Kris?" Tanya Sehun kepada Kris, yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Ya Kris memang dikenal sebagai lelaki yang sangat _cold_ namun dia sebenarnya baik dan disukai banyak _yeoja_.

" _Gomawo_ Sehun, Kris."

"Mana makananmu Kai? Apa kau tidak lapar? Ah kau tidak mempunyai uang ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan cerewet, meskipun lelaki namun ia sangat cerewet dan tidak bisa diam.

" _Ani_! Irene sedang memesankan makanan untukku, nanti dia akan kesini membawa makananku." Jawab Kai sambil memerhatikan Irene yang sedang membayar dikasir.

"Irene siapa?" Tanya Sehun bingung, baru kali ini seseorang memesankan makanan untuk Kai, bahkan Sehun atau Kris yang sudah dekat dengannya pun tidak pernah memesankan makanan untuknya.

"Ah dia teman lama ku yang pindah kesini dan dia juga menjadi teman baru kalian." Sehun hanya mengangguk saja sedangkan Kris tetap sibuk dengan _bibimbap_ nya. Dari kejauhan Kai dapat melihat Irene yang sedang kebingungan mencari dimana tempat duduk Kai.

"Irene- _ya_! Sini!" Teriak Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya, Irene yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Kai.

"Kita makan disini bersama temanku, Irene kenalkan ini Sehun dan Kris. Sehun, Kris, kenalkan ini Irene." Kata Kai.

" _Annyeonghaseyo naneun Irene imnida_." kata Irene sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ah Irene tidak usah seformal itu, kita kan seumuran, Sehun _imnida_." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"Kris _imnida_." Kris hanya mengucapkan itu saja disertai senyum datarnya namun aura tampannya tetap keluar.

OoO

IRENE POV

" _Kamsahamnida_." Setelah membayar makananku dan Kai, aku segera mencari tempat duduk yang Kai tempati. Aku langsung memasang mata keseluruh penjuru kantin untuk mencari Kai.

"Irene- _ya_! Sini!" Aku bisa melihat Kai dari kejauhan sedang melambaikan tangannya. Aku segera menghampirinya. Kai sedang duduk di meja yang terdapat empat tempat duduk. Satu bangku Kai, dan didepannya terdapat dua orang. Yang satunya berkulit putih, yang satunya lebih tinggi daripada _si putih_ tadi namun kelihatannya cuek. Mungkin mereka teman Kai.

"Kita makan disini bersama temanku, Irene kenalkan ini Sehun dan Kris. Sehun, Kris, kenalkan ini Irene." Kata Kai sambil memperkenalkan temannya, tapi aku tidak tahu mana yang ia sebut Sehun dan Kris.

" _Annyeonghaseyo naneun Irene imnida_." Aku berusaha seformal mungkin dengan membungkukkan badanku karena aku takut kalau aku tidak sopan bisa-bisa mereka tidak menyukaiku.

"Ah Irene tidak usah seformal itu, kita kan seumuran, Sehun _imnida_." _Si putih_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyumannya yang dapat membuat _yeoja_ jatuh hati padanya. Sungguh tampan teman Kai yang satu ini.

"Kris _imnida_." Teman Kai yang satunya yang disebut Kris itu hanya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat yang disertai senyum datarnya. Sungguh lelaki _cool_ , sangat berbeda jauh dengan Sehun. Namun ia juga tampan. Aih semua teman Kai memang tampan.

"Yasudah mari makan." Sahut Sehun.

Selama istirahat berlangsung, kami terus berbincang-bincang dan tertawa. Setelah kuketahui ternyata Sehun dan Kris adalah teman dekat Kai sejak masuk SMA ini. Sehun dan Kris berada di kelas 10 Science 1, mereka sungguh pintar pantas saja masuk jurusan _science_. Sehun sangatlah cerewet dan lucu, terkadang dia membuat kita tertawa dengan lawakannya. Sedangkan Kris sangatlah _cool_ , ia tidak banyak berbicara hanya terkadang mengangguk, dan memberi senyuman datarnya.

"Kris tidak secuek yang kau kira, ia akan berubah menjadi _badut_ jika ia sedang berdua saja denganku hahaha iyakan Kris?" Senggol Sehun ke lengan Kris dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

" _Ani!_ Jangan percaya dia." Kris hanya menampakkan muka kesalnya. Sungguh lucu mereka berdua.

"Irene- _ssi_ , apa kau bisa bermain alat musik?" Sehun menatapku dengan matanya yang indah, ah aku tidak bisa ditatap dengan lelaki tampan seperti ini.

"BIsa! Ia sangat pintar bermain piano." Kai malah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, itukan pertanyaan buatku.

"Aih, yang kutanya Irene bukan kau! Memangnya kau Irene?" Kai hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Iya, aku bisa bermain piano, memangnya kenapa?" Aku bertanya balik ke Sehun.

"Pas sekali! Aku sedang mencari anggota baru di klub musikku, kau mau ya masuk klub musikku?" Sehun mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya untuk merayuku agar aku mau. Memang sih aku belum ikut _ekstrakurikuler_ atau klub, aku juga tidak ada les atau bimbel, jadi keseharian ku sangat kosong kecuali dengan aktivitas sekolah.

"Baiklah aku masuk klub mu." Dapat kulihat Sehun senang sekali ketika aku menerima ajakannya.

" _Jinjja_? Yehettttt!" Aku hanya bisa senyum melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

OoO

Pulang sekolah, Irene sudah berjanji akan kumpul dengan Sehun di klub musik mereka.

"Kai, aku duluan ya! Takut sudah ditunggu Sehun, _annyeong_." Irene melambaikan tangannya ke Kai, " _Annyeong_ , _take care_ Irene-ya!" Dari kejauhan Kai dapat melihat Irene mengangguk.

Irene segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, karena kata Sehun ruang musik terletak di lantai tiga.

"Ah ini dia." Irene sedang berdiri didepan pintu bertuliskan 'Music Room'. Sebelum ia membuka kenop pintunya, dari dalam sudah ada yang membuka pintunya.

"Kau?"

 **To be continued…**

 **An: Pasti banyak yang bertanya2 ya? Thor kok Sehun manggil Irene nggak pakai kata '** _ **noona**_ **'? Kok manggil Kris nggak pakai kata '** _ **hyung**_ **'? Kai juga seperti itu. Kenapa ya kira-kira? Disini author sengaja buat Irene, Kris, Sehun dan Kai satu** _ **line**_ **. Ngerti kan? Jadi author buat mereka satu umuran ceritanya, jadi diantara mereka nggak ada yang menggunakan kata '** _ **noona**_ **', '** _ **hyung**_ **', atau '** _ **oppa**_ **' sekalipun. Kecuali cast Suho** _ **Oppa**_ **tetap menggunakan '** _ **oppa**_ **'.**

 **Gimana** _ **chap**_ **1 nya? Nggak greget ya? Susah dapet feel gregetnya, author usahain kedepan makin dapet feelnya. Jangan lupa like;comment nya ya guys! Jangan jadi** _ **silent reader**_ **, makin banyak like;comment makin dipercepat** _ **chapter**_ **2 nya.** _ **Annyeong**_ **!~**


End file.
